


冲动

by qqsuse



Series: 冲动 [2]
Category: vtb虚拟主播
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqsuse/pseuds/qqsuse
Relationships: 神楽mea（vtb）/湊aqua(vtb)
Series: 冲动 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632259
Kudos: 13





	冲动

虽然mea也没尝试过与其他人接吻但也好过aqua不计后果的直接扑上来，她生涩的品味着那红艳的唇瓣，唇间的涎液让双唇变得湿润，哪怕mea只是个还未开过荤的Alpha也不会放过这个机会，小舌趁着一个不注意便溜进了口腔内愉快的逗弄着对方的舌尖，把对方弄得节节败退，喉咙间断断续续发出一声声动情的闷哼，直到口中的涎液从唇缝中逐渐滴落产生淫靡的暧昧气氛，直到两人都开始渴求起氧气才慢慢结束这难舍难分的深吻。

mea看着那双因为羞涩不敢直视自己的紫色眼瞳泛着让人怜爱的水雾，一直以来不知该怎么形容的情愫竟然被挑动了起来，无法言喻的欲望从心里萌芽，那张自己也无法否认的可爱脸蛋近在咫尺，浮现阵阵潮红，就像诱人采颉的熟透果实，右手不禁轻柔地抚上那发烫许久的脸颊，看向aqua的眼里也多了几分赤裸得惹人羞怯的爱欲。

“mea酱……？”这样的视线的实在让aqua感到害羞，不禁开口提醒，声音又轻又绵，在这样的情景下甚至染了上了些色情，就连思绪都被这样柔和勾人的声线弄得混作一团。

心里被拨撩得有些焦躁，aqua白色制服上的两三粒纽扣也不知在何时已经被解开，露出晶莹白嫩的肌肤，mea低下头从唇角吻到颈脖，一手扶着那纤细的腰肢，一手不安分的窜进胸衣的缝隙，把胸前的柔软握在手里，手掌轻轻压着乳粒，缓慢揉捏起来。

aqua觉得胸部热得发胀，腰肢不由自主的弓了起来，快感让她觉得身体发软逐渐失去了力气，明明被压得紧贴着墙面，双手还是忍不住紧紧勾着身前那人的脖子，倒反又把被掌握在对方手里的柔软主动贴近了几分，胸衣的边缘因为mea手上的动作不时磨蹭着aqua敏感的肌肤，带来若有若无的酥麻刺激。

“aqua酱那里已经涨起来了呢，好敏感。”

“唔嗯……”

察觉到被压在掌心的乳粒已经硬得像一枚小石子，顶得她手心发痒，扶在腰间的手急不可耐地把aqua上身的衣物褪得干干净净，耳边萦绕着一声声微弱的甜腻呻吟，竟是与那张可爱纯洁的脸蛋不符的诱人媚惑，分明看过几次的裸体，却在此时让mea的心跳加速起来。

没等大脑做出决断，她便含住了挺立在自己眼前不大不小的浑圆，灵活的小舌如游蛇一般逗弄起发涨的嫣红，唇齿时不时稍微施加些力道，小心翼翼地吮咬乳粒带来酥酥麻麻的快感，这样的举动让aqua心里多了几分羞意的同时又感到了些许甜蜜，一直以来自己都希望心里那份爱意能被察觉、被接受，而现在得到的回应，让aqua觉得mea对自己也有着同样的感情。

虽然不能知晓aqua的心里所想，但mea却逐渐不满足于现在简单的逗弄，Omega不断散发出的信息素勾得从未受过这般刺激的Alpha把一直隐藏在心里情感激发了出来，不断汲取着那诱人的奶香，空闲在一旁的手顺着腰肢游走到了裙摆下的内裤，隔着布料压在那道凹陷上，在来回磨蹭中刻意着重摁压那敏感的小豆。

“嗯啊……啊……好舒服……mea……”

“唔哈……”

“想要……mea酱……哈……”

aqua仰着脑袋，嘴里胡乱发出甜腻的喘息，渴望得到自己一直以来喜欢的人的疼爱，身下一阵阵拨撩，敏感的小粒被刻意针对简直让她失去理智，如电流一般快速窜过身体每一处的快感，刺激着Omega敏感的身体，小腹突然间升起了些许温热，阻隔着手指的布料被一股暖流迅速打湿，肩头被激起了明显的颤动，喉咙里发出黏糊的轻吟，就像未经世事的小奶猫，身体紧贴着对方，渴望着近一步的疼爱。

“aqua酱的身体真淫荡，这么快就去了～”

“唔嗯……”

“讨厌……都是因为mea酱……”

第一次在喜欢的人面前被弄得送上高潮，aqua不好意思的把脸埋在了身前那人的肩上，不轻易把自己脆弱一面表露出来的自尊心，此刻在喜欢的人怀里软化了不少。

mea把怀里的人推了推，稍微分开了些距离后往那红润的唇瓣留下了几个蜻蜓点水似的吻，左手伸向下身已经变得湿润的内裤，用手指将其勾了下来，身下传来的凉意让aqua发出一声可爱的闷哼，轻轻地传到了mea的耳中。

“aqua酱有多喜欢我呢？”说着便把柔软的耳垂含在嘴里，用牙齿轻轻啃咬着那小小的嫩肉，带来又轻又痒的刺激。

虽然平日里自己经常会调侃aqua，脑子总是都是一副不是很灵光的样子，但mea心里明白，aqua待人和善的性格就像又软又甜的棉花糖招人喜爱，虽然怕生但也会尝试着真诚的与人相处。

“如果是aqua酱的话，一定会有很多人喜欢的吧。”

自己的话只要不去奢求就不会难过。

“mea酱这么问……是在意我吗？”

这是在意吗？感觉到身体被对方抱得更紧，mea唇边不禁勾起了一道笑意，“我只是在想，要是aqua酱哪天觉得我不是你心里想的那个样子，我可不想被你这个笨蛋提出分手。”

“至少要说也是我先说。”

“neeeee……才不要！”嘴里表达抗议，aqua泛着红晕的脸颊紧贴着对方的侧脸，缓缓地磨蹭起来，像求爱中粘人的小动物一样，把mea的衬衫揪出了一道道褶皱。

这样的举动让mea感觉喉间就像被火烧一般干燥，呼吸不禁变得急促起来，左手沿着aqua的腰身游移到了下身，却不急着进入那已经泥泞不堪的小穴，沿着周围慢慢用手指划着圈，引得敏感的身体被激起强烈的欲望。

“aqua酱想要的话就好好回答刚才问题。”

“一直以来……最…最喜欢了……”刚才一时冲动未经过多考虑说出的喜欢，在此刻因为羞怯变得断断续续，脸上的火热又升了几度。

“是想要好好珍惜的喜欢……”

这样的回答让mea的视线变得柔和了不少，她解开了aqua头上的发带，让好看的紫蓝色长发散落在肩上，眼里浮现出了迷恋的神色。

mea稍微把椅子往外移了些位置，诱导aqua趴在课桌上，自己也欺身压了上去，拨撩着股间的手也不再故意捉弄，往小穴里送进一根手指，突如其来的异物感让aqua发出了一声尖利的呻吟，脑袋被激得高高的昂了起来，眼角浮现了一抹诱人的红艳。

见aqua抬起了头，mea往前蹭了蹭，鼻尖萦绕着的淡淡香气，在此刻竟也是如此的令人心痒，就像是少女漫的情节一样，mea不禁勾起一缕柔顺的发丝，不由自主地吻了上去，又一路吻到肩膀的肌肤，留下红印的同时让怀里的人又忍不住颤动了起来。

aqua此刻被身上欲求不满的快感弄得泪水直在眼里打转，无法抑制地扭动着身子把埋在小穴里的手指带得更深，双颊和鼻子都泛着阵阵红晕，茫然的眼眸里蒙上了一层情欲，小嘴微启呼吸着氧气，那张可爱的脸竟显露出了一副娇媚的模样，看上去简直诱惑极了。

因为夏天的夜晚总是来得很迟，所以现在窗外还是处于大白天的状态，白日宣淫，脑海里不禁浮现出了这个词语，mea心里莫名的躁动了起来，但也是借着这明亮的光线，mea把aqua脸上色情的表现尽收眼底。

mea缓慢地研磨着媚肉里的皱褶，指腹压上凸起的敏感花核，就像摩挲着什么珍贵之物一样，每次抽动都能把怀里的人引得身体阵阵发颤，身上的灼热简直就快要把理智融成一滩水。

“啊……哈啊……”

耳边传来aqua发出的呻吟，软糯的声线变得淫荡又色气，mea喘着气的声音逐渐变得粗重，想把对方吃干抹净的欲望变得更加强烈，但视线不经意偏向对面右上方的窗户时，mea眼里发出了一道精光。

“aqua酱看那边～”mea捏着aqua的下巴，引诱着她把视线转向对面的教学楼，aqua虽然感到有些茫然但还是乖乖转了过去。

右上方的窗户刚好能看到对面教学楼的楼梯口，虽然时候已经不早，但楼上还是有些好学生才陆陆续续离开教室。

不安、羞耻，随时要被发现的恐惧，全部混杂在一起一股脑的涌上了她的心头。

透过窗户看到的景象让aqua想要连忙低下头，挣扎着晃动起了身子，却又被埋在小穴里的手指刺激出了呻吟，只能强行抑制自己降低了声调，眼圈周围被急得又红了几分，就像是被拎住的小白兔，想要逃跑却只能无用功似的乱蹬着腿，无辜又可怜，但即使如此，mea还是捏着她的下巴不让她逃离。

“不要……不要这样……”

“好可怕……好羞耻……mea酱……”

aqua一副要哭出来的样子，求饶声软软糯糯的伴着泣音简直让人的心都快要化了，但mea却是坏心眼的装出一副没有看到的样子，把小穴搅出明显的淫靡水声，又一次沉着嗓子说到。

“aqua酱下面的水这么多，其实很舒服吧。”

“明知道可能会被发现，身体倒反变得更加敏感了呢。”

“只是想到被人看着就快要高潮了，真是色情。”

虽然这是自己想出来的主意，也清楚其实这个位置是不会被发现的，但语气里竟然还是多了些酸溜溜的感觉，果然自己心里是想把aqua藏起来的不是吗。

“neeee……讨厌……”

“只有mea酱是不一样的啊……”

“baka……混蛋……大混蛋……真的差劲……”眼泪止不住的掉了下来，自己的心意还是不能让这个人都明白吗，为什么要对自己说这种话，明明自己也是个要强的人，aqua紧紧咬住了下唇，不想嘴里再发出丢人的求饶和呻吟。

这样的反应让mea心里突然慌了起来，急忙松开了捏住aqua下巴的手，想要擦去她脸上的眼泪。

aqua能感觉到自己的脸被蹭了蹭，身后的人小心翼翼地亲啄着泪痕，像是想让眼泪消失一般，但是mea这样的举动却让aqua心里一酸，泪水像是断了线的珍珠不由自主的掉得更多。

“对不起……对不起…！是我错了”

“不要哭了好不好……”

aqua眼里含着泪，虽然想让自己不那么丢人，但泪水还是止不住从泛红的眼角流了下来，喉咙里发出低声地抽噎。

说到底还是自己的一厢情愿吗，此时aqua才想起mea除了平时开玩笑之外就没说过喜欢自己，现在也没那个勇气再去猜测话里有几分真几分假，哪怕到刚才为止她也没有说过那两个字，明明很清楚Omega对Alpha的影响，但还是自顾自的亲了上去，想让对方接受自己的喜欢，自己的冲动只是利用了Alpha生理的本能不是吗。

不甘心，好不甘心。

心里虽然不断在否定自己，但不甘心这样的情绪还是充斥了自己的大脑。

“如果mea酱不喜欢我的话……之后我会忘掉这件事……”

“不会……纠缠mea酱的……”aqua感觉像是被什么东西哽住了喉咙，艰难说出的话语满是酸涩。

现在aqua才发觉Omega是多么的卑微，明明说出了这种话，身体却还在渴望对方给予快感，脸上不自觉摆出与平日里的自己并不相符的自嘲。

哪怕平时聊到小黄本和av的时候总是夸夸其谈，说自己多喜欢看别人露出一副楚楚可怜的表情，但现在这样的情况还是让mea心里感到了一阵刺痛，如果在平时自己肯定要吐槽这是什么青春疼痛文学的桥段，但是现在的自己却被往日里看不透的情感给困住了。

陷于情果然落于俗。

“你在胡说什么，如果你以为这样说就能把我顺理成章的丢在一边，那就别想了。”mea环在对方腰间的手不由得收紧。

“可是mea根本没有说过喜欢我不是吗？！今天都是我自作多情……不要…再让我觉得自己可怜了。”又一次对自己做出了否定，可是说出来之后却没有一点轻松，倒反比在藏在心里时更加难过。

“没有说就是不喜欢？！那我现在告诉你，我喜欢你。”

“是我别扭、想太多、害怕失去，所以觉得只要安安稳稳的一直待在你身边就够了。”

没有想到自己一时兴起的想法竟然会造成现在的局面，mea羞耻得红了脸，但感觉怀里的人因为这番话颤了颤，还是暗自深吸了口气，继续说到。

“……我不想失去你，不要拒绝我好吗。”

mea试探着用唇瓣碰了碰她的下巴再一点点亲上嘴角，见aqua没有反抗，埋在小穴里的手指又缓慢往里抽送起来，像是想要把内壁的褶皱给捋平一样，手指稍微施加力道刺激着因为肿胀撑开了一条缝，但还在不断收紧的媚肉，而Omega自身分泌的淫水早已经把小穴弄得湿润不堪。

“这些都是我的真心话……”语气里满是真挚，mea身体紧贴着aqua，却又显得小心翼翼像是真的害怕她逃离一般，但aqua听到这番话心里的却是被触动到了某处柔软的地方，萦绕在心间乌云逐渐失去了踪迹。

“mea……相、相信你…唔嗯……啊……哈……”脸上的泪痕除慢慢却了刚才苦涩，嘴里断断续续的做着回应。

“不要离开…我……哈啊……mea……喜、喜欢……”

不断传来的刺激把大脑搅得乱七八糟，伴着因为那番话感受到的甜蜜，逐渐忘却掉了之前的酸涩，就像是橙子味饮料，又酸又甜。

在情欲的支配下，aqua感觉自己自愿沉溺在对方给予的温柔里，这份感情就像是催情剂，让她的身体变得更加想要索取对方的依恋，大脑迷迷糊糊的，沉醉在爱欲之中。

也许是身体不断贴近的原因，aqua感觉到自己被什么顶住了臀部，迟钝的大脑浮现了一丝疑惑，但听着耳边越发粗重的喘气声，没一会就明白了那是什么，身上传来一阵酥麻，不由得颤抖，双颊上的潮红更是难以消退了。

其实mea早就发觉身下的属于Alpha的性器早已经抬起头，但因为刚才的小插曲一直压抑着自己的欲望，幸好学校因为每个人不可掌控的分化一直没有规定女生要穿校裙还是校裤，只凭个人喜好就好，但随着时间的推移下体支起的小帐篷完全一副要把裤子撑破的样子，前头还一直不可避免的蹭着怀里那人高高抬起的翘臀，mea觉得自己的理智已经处在要被侵蚀得一干二净的边缘，脊椎就像闪过一丝电流刺激着大脑。

“aqua……我想要你……”mea想让自己的语气尽量保持轻柔，但有些沙哑却把包含在其中的欲望展露无遗，看着那被汗水打湿的发丝粘着浸在潮红里的脸颊，双眼迷蒙，充斥着情欲，mea只觉得一阵口干舌燥。

“mea……mea……”

“唔啊……我…我是你的……嗯哈……想要……”嘴里不断发出不成调子的呻吟，理智已经被身体强烈的渴求完全覆盖，像是胡言乱语，但又是心中最真实的想法。

得到回应之后，mea再也无法抑制自己疯狂滋生的欲望，急切的把裤子拉了下来，弹出的性器紧紧贴上身前丰满的臀肉，aqua被烫得身体一颤，发出一声闷哼，早已经因为发涨绷得有些难受的性器，迫不及待的想要进入已经被弄得不停分泌着汁水的小穴里。

mea把手指抽离还在痉挛着的媚肉，带出的淫水牵出了些许银丝，身下空虚让aqua情不自禁的扭动起腰肢，呻吟里满是还未尽兴的娇媚。

“mea……好热…想要……”样子勾人得像是对那个把自己弄得意乱情迷的Alpha发出邀请。

太色情了。

为什么这张可爱的脸能露出这么色情的样子。

mea再也忍不住了，挺身试探着把前面的一截小心翼翼地送入浸满淫水的小穴里，虽然做好了心里准备，身下也早已泥泞不堪，但Alpha不小的尺寸还是让未经人事的Omega疼得发出了一声悲鸣，大脑在突然一片空白之后被拉回了些许清明，身体一阵发软脱力似的趴在课桌上，双腿禁不住开始打颤。

“咿——”

“好疼……不…不行、不要……”

“……太大了……好痛……哈啊……”

本就怕疼的aqua，嘴里的呻吟换成了带着泣音的求饶，但mea现在已经没有了停下来的打算，身下依旧挺着胯，一只手抓住aqua的腰侧，帮助她牢牢稳住了身形，另一边则是绕过腋下把胸前的柔软握在手里，揉捏变换着形状，前端被夹在两指之间，时不时把涨红发硬的小粒压进乳晕，指尖熟稔地捏扯玩弄起来。

aqua只觉得胸部被玩弄的快感夹杂着疼痛，宛如一阵阵翻涌的海浪轮番侵袭着大脑，清醒与迷离就在一线之间，耳边是自己不成调的呻吟，Alpha沉重的喘息，还有身下被捣弄出的淫靡水声，眼里的湿润是因为生理反应氤氲的水雾。

这是在哪？自己又在干什么？

好疼……好舒服……好奇怪

这里是教室吗？明明是在学校自己的身体却这么兴奋，自己是在教室里在跟mea酱做爱了吗？在公共场合肆意交欢，要是被别人发现了怎么办？不，不行……只有mea酱可以……

为什么自顾自的想起这种事，好奇怪，好羞耻。

一股羞耻的背德感涌上了心头。

身体变得好奇怪……mea……mea……

“mea……”

好想要。

“啊…啊哈……想要……”

想被mea占有。

在胡思乱想中，原本的疼痛逐渐被快感替代，双眸充斥着朦胧的情欲，课本因为前后晃动被aqua推下桌面，接连发出响声。

满含春意的神情像是置于云端，迷醉又娇媚，像是失了神，轻飘飘的，喘息声如奶油一般甜腻粘稠，触碰到一阵炽热后便化在心头，腰肢欲拒还迎的扭动让她看起来就像一只黏人的小奶猫，虽然还没有猫咪那般的慵懒疏离，但aqua那娇艳欲滴的神情还有她的一举一动，让mea觉得心里被挠得发痒。

mea紧抱着怀里的人，快速挺动着胯，未经开发的小穴紧紧包裹着性器，肉壁紧致得让她感觉全身上下窜过如电流般酥麻的快感，一股股温热的暖流在顶上敏感的花心时，迅速充盈着小穴，每一次操弄都让她忍不住发出舒服的闷哼，汁水饱满得在每次抽插后都会挤出些许淫水，沿着交合处滴落到挂在双腿间的内裤上，“咕叽咕叽”的水声在空荡荡的教室里回响，使得这次淫乱的体验更加让人脸红心跳，那粉嫩的肌肤让人忍不住亲上几口，于是mea便主动在上面留下了一个个鲜红的印记。

“mea……哈…哈啊……不、不行……要…要受不了……好舒服…唔…唔……嗯啊……”

“现在还不可以去呦……aqua酱……”

“aqua酱其实很喜欢被这样对待吧……只是现在这种程度还不够不是吗，明明……嗯哈……觉得很舒服对吧～”

“唔哈……最喜欢了……啊…嗯啊……小穴…变得好舒服……”

“aqua酱的里面很舒服哦……”

mea舒服的眯着眼，听着耳边传来娇媚诱人的回应，时不时长长的舒着气，媚肉贪恋地吃着她深深埋进体内里的性器，紧致柔软的触感让她感到阵阵舒爽，Omega不愧是天生适合性爱的身体，淌着淫水的小穴像是会自主呼吸似的，内壁的褶皱紧缠着那唯一的慰籍，aqua嘴里胡乱的喘着，眼泪和汗水沿着潮红的脸颊顺着下巴滴落到桌面，半阖着眼，嘴里吐出半截粉嫩的小舌，一副陶醉在这场性事里的模样。

看着aqua这番淫乱的表现，mea不禁把手指放进了她的嘴里坏心眼地逗弄起柔软的舌尖，沉溺在快感的大脑被搅得一塌糊涂，aqua茫然地把mea的手指含在口中，蒙着水雾的紫色双眸看向mea的眼神里多了一起疑惑，但舌头还是乖巧地舔弄着她的指尖。

“嗯唔……呜…咕呜……”

窗外的景色已经变得昏暗了些，但在暗淡的光线下，mea依旧看到了那双泛着水光的紫眸，无辜又色情，mea情不自禁亲吻着那张可爱诱人的脸，抽插小穴的动作也没有丝毫懈怠，身体的空虚在一轮轮抽送中填得满满当当，被含在嘴里手指肆意搅动着口腔，不成调的泣音组成细碎的呻吟，惹人怜惜，涎液顺着唇缝牵拉起淫乱的银丝。

情欲的浪潮让mea见到与平日里的aqua截然不同的模样，虽然总是嫌弃aqua脑子不灵光，但两人能够成为好朋友就代表自己并不是讨厌这个样子的她，aqua总是一副很单纯的样子，她的羞涩她的笑容，熟识后偶尔的跳脸，亦或是跳脸之后的光速道歉，都在不知不觉中让她的心情感到放松。

mea明白这是因为aqua的温柔，她的待人温和，但若是对这样的温柔起了占有欲，要是失去了自己大概会很失落吧，又或许是更重的心痛。

也许喜欢这种感情在产生的那一刻就应该给自己打上脱敏针。

但现在aqua在自己面前展现出了与以往完全不同的一面，是自己打破了原本那副单纯天真的模样，aqua的脆弱、柔媚、娇嗔、对自己的依恋，让mea心里产生了对方属于自己的实感。

mea将性器牢牢抵住花心，把手指抽离口腔，带出了些许涎水，让aqua翻了个身，上身完全躺上课桌，媚肉被研磨了一圈的刺激让aqua浑身一阵酥麻，嘴里禁不住发出一声尖叫，双手紧紧勾住欺身压上自己的Alpha。

mea抬起她不用再支撑地面的双腿，把挂在腿间的内裤扯开一边，松垮垮的挂在左边的小腿上，随后mea将她的腿打开成了m字型，掌心托着臀瓣，渴望得到安慰的Omega主动将双腿缠上了Alpha的腰间，这样的举动显然让mea感到很受用，手掌轻轻拍打着丰满的臀肉，让臀部发出一声清脆的响声，伴随一声轻吟，湿润的媚肉不自觉的收缩，把对方的性器吃得更紧。

“真是好色的身体啊，被这样对待都能感到兴奋，果然minatoaqua的m是抖m的m。”

“neeeee……才不是……”她眼里泛着泪花，眼角和鼻头红红看上去就像小兔子一样可爱又无辜。

小腹突然升起了一股令人焦躁的温热，顾不上aqua嘴上的抗议，mea身体前倾轻柔地往红润的唇瓣吻了上去，舌头伸进口腔，搅起的水声让她的眼里倒映着的瞳孔里浮现了一丝羞赧，但身前的人却没有拒绝，而是主动加深了这个吻，勾着舌头交缠吮吸。

也许aqua就是个“欺负”得恰到好处就会表现出可爱反应的人，只要给予安慰就又会傻傻的做出回应。

真是个好对付的女人，虽然心里是这么想的，但自己早就已经被这张天真纯粹的脸深深吸引住了不是吗。

aqua紧紧圈住身前的人，依偎的样子让mea也沦陷在了这份甜蜜当中，mea感觉自己能够触到aqua腹间肌肤的温热，两人的身体在无意识的贴近中逐渐没有了距离，也许，这里以后会孕育自己和aqua的孩子，沉浸在快感中大脑胡乱浮现出了这样的设想，可是这样的想法却弄得mea脸上一阵发烫，想要将其抛之脑后，但身下的动作却在自己没有察觉的情况下变得急促起来。

小穴时深时浅的抽弄，让aqua迎来一轮又一轮的快感，身体的颤动变得越发的剧烈，充斥在耳边的声音被弄得又软又绵，从喉咙里飘出哼哼唧唧的呻吟，紫色水眸半阖着却又满含春意，原来白皙的肌肤都蒙上了一层薄红，就像含苞待放的花朵娇艳欲滴，腰肢弓成一道诱人的曲线，胸部因为渴求氧气而起伏不定，简直色情又淫乱，这样的景象让mea不由自主的离开了aqua唇上的柔软，把脑袋搭在对方的肩上，嘴里不停喘着温热的粗气。

“哈啊……呜…呜嗯……不、不行……要去了……身体好奇怪……哼嗯……mea…酱……要、要去了……”

耳边传来的热气让aqua觉得身体又酥又痳，软绵绵的求饶声和呻吟蒙上了浓重的哭腔，强烈的快感弄得她好像下一刻就要没了顶。

“哈…哈……我也快要……嗯哈……一起去吧……aqua酱……”

双手把白皙的臀肉揉捏出了道道红痕，mea用力挺动腰部把性器往泛着淫水的肉穴里迅速抽干着，强烈的快感让aqua高高昂起脑袋，泛着潮红脸上尽显因为性爱产生的欢愉，被情欲紧紧包围的aqua尽情扭动腰肢，全力应和着对方准备迎来最后一次的高潮，交合处被打出小小的水沫，肉体啪嗒啪嗒的拍击声把淫靡的气氛推上顶峰。

“要去了……小穴要去了…哈啊……mea……唔嗯……身、身体…被…弄得要去了……全身都要去了……哈啊……”

耳边接连不断的淫乱话语，把mea刺激得红了眼，小腹迅速窜上一股炽热的欲火，原本细弱的脖颈竟也涨起了青筋，强忍着直接射在小穴里的念头，mea迅速抽出性器把一股浓稠的白浊射到了aqua平坦的小腹上。

“唔嗯——”

“……咿——”

腹间被灼热的精液烫得一阵痉挛，身体剧烈的颤动后迅速绷紧，迎来高潮的小穴伴着第一次性爱的痕迹涌出了温热的淫水，依偎在对方怀里的身体得到了绽放。

aqua因为经历一场性事显得有些疲惫被mea紧抱在怀里，她双手安抚着沉浸在余韵中的Omega，从Omega颈间传出的奶香味柔和又舒适，让她差点也要眯上了眼，但窗外传来的一阵凉意还是让mea打起了精神，她轻轻咬住了aqua脖子上的腺体做了个临时标记，对着那个已经昏昏欲睡的人发出了细微的呢喃。

“…我喜欢你……aqua……”

aqua看着周围熟悉环境逐渐从疲惫中恢复了神智。

刚刚好像听到了很响的声音，好像是关门声，是错觉吗？

“嘶……”

想要支起身体的aqua腰间传来了一阵酸痛，不由得发出微弱的气音，脑中逐渐浮现出了今天下课之后的记忆，aqua的脸上不知不觉出现了一丝薄红。

“所以我真的和mea……”

“啊！！！好羞耻！！！”

aqua忍不住把脸埋进枕头里，想要消化这庞大的信息量。

脑袋里真实存在的记忆让aqua有些害羞的接受了这个事实，过了好一会才慢慢抬起了头，但看着周围冷冷清清的房间，眼中不经意闪过了失望的神色。

【算了，先洗澡吧。】

身上的黏糊糊的感觉让aqua做出了这个决定，强忍着腰间的疼痛站起了身，鼻子不知怎么的变得有些酸涩。 

但在眼里快要升腾起水雾的时候，桌上放着的纸条引起了她的注意，aqua慢慢走到桌前拿起了那张纸条，看着纸条上的内容，脸上浮现出了有些傻气的笑意。

过了一个小时后，aqua回到床上身体蜷在被窝里，手里紧紧揪着换下的衬衫，上面残留的薄荷香气传到鼻尖，淡淡的，这是属于Alpha的信息素。

【这样的行为会不会像个痴女？】

aqua这么想着，心情变得有些羞涩，闭上眼犹豫再三之后还是把衬衫往怀里贴得更近，她伸手拿过手机点亮屏幕，可是直到熄屏也没有下一步动作，干脆把手机放在一旁，她把攥在手心里的纸条又一次打开，上面是熟悉的字迹。

［好好休息，以后一定要记得带抑制剂，还有我帮你买晚餐了，要是你醒了记得吃，还有…明天见］

【mea酱已经到教室了吗，现、现在应该怎么办】

aqua躲在教室外的墙边，时不时探头看看教室里的情况，平时这个时间不可能会出现的人现在倒反安安静静的坐在位置上，这样的情况让aqua猝不及防。

【明明自己今天很早就出门了，怎么会……而且mea平时都是踩着点进教室……】

【不过mea好像在趴台休息的样子】

心里悬着的巨石放了下来，aqua靠着身后的墙壁，仔细打量起自己身上有没有什么看起来比较糟糕的地方，但是今天自己在出门就好好打扮了一番，除了没有找到发带，只能把两侧的长发扎成辫子编至脑后其余则是披散在背后之外，并没有什么异常。

但仅仅是换了发型就足够让aqua心里的紧张又增加了几分，这样子mea酱会不会觉得很奇怪，等下应该说些什么呢，各种忐忑不安的想法，让aqua把手放在胸前顺了口气，像是给自己打气，她紧紧闭上眼睛，鼓足勇气一咬牙踏进了教室的门口。

教室里空荡荡的，加上她和mea只有两个人，aqua心跳不由得加速了起来，但快走到mea面前的时候，mea还是一副趴在桌子上休息的样子，还留了个足够她走进到位置上的空隙，虽然松了口气但随之而来的失落让aqua自己都觉得莫名其妙。

为了不打扰到mea，她放轻动作小心翼翼地走到了自己位置上，昨天被弄得一塌糊涂的课桌已经变回了平时的模样，就像什么都没有发生过一样。

无事可做的现状让她就这么呆坐在椅子上，周围空气安静得令人心慌，就在aqua被这样的情况弄得快要急得哭出来的时候，耳边突然传来了熟悉的声音。

“喂，湊aqua。”

“唉，唉，怎么了。”突然的搭话让aqua慌了神，看着身边趴在桌上，侧着脑袋看向自己的人，一时间竟然不知道该说些什么。

“昨天的笔记借我抄抄呗。”

眼前的人脸上露出了灿烂的笑容，心里没由来感到一丝失落，努力让自己表现出一脸平静样子的。

“…哦，好啊”语气带着自己没有察觉到的沮丧，aqua僵硬地转过身翻起了书包。

“算了，还是等一下再说。”

“先一起趴着休息一下吧，反正离上课还早着呢。”

“唉？”

“唉什么，趴不趴随便你。”

虽然mea嘴上这么说，却还是一直保持着笑容直勾勾地看向她。

为什么……明明昨天……真是讨厌……

aqua心里不禁埋怨起来，想说些话但喉咙却像是被哽住一样，发不出声音，纠结了一番后，主要是被这样的目光盯得浑身不自在，aqua也在犹豫中趴到了桌面上，就这么正对着那双似乎还带着笑意的异色瞳。

“离这么远你躲瘟神吗，靠近点。”

“moooo……你这个人真是莫名其妙……”嘴上虽然在抱怨着，但aqua还是抱着将错就错的心态往mea的身边靠近了些。

“再近一点。”

“可以了吗，你这个人真是……”

“再近一点，我又不会吃了你。”

“neeeeee…不要总是耍我！”

“那我过去。”

没等aqua反应过来这句话是什么意思，唇上传来的柔软触感让她大脑突然一片空白，诧异地睁大了双眼，但就是这么一会，那个吻就像蜻蜓点水一般的只维持了短暂的瞬间，mea便拉开了一小段距离。

“我们应该算是在交往了吧。”

“早上好，我的女朋友～”

“唉，唉？！”

aqua把手放在嘴唇上，慌乱的样子像是大脑宕机了一般。

“怎么，不愿意啊，不愿意那就算了，分手吧，虽然不知道我们到底算不算交往过。”mea装出一副痛心疾首的模样，但这话怎么听着都像在调侃。

“neeee…才不要！不可以说那两个字！以后都不可以说这种话！”

aqua抱住mea的手臂，一边摇晃着她的身体一边表达抗议，虽然是嗔怒的语气，但因为那张可爱的脸看起来就像撒娇一样。

看着这样的aqua，mea脸上的笑意多了些轻松。

昨天简单把一片狼藉的教室收拾了一下再将aqua送回家后也费了不少时间，所以当mea看到aqua快醒了的时候，一时间还不知道怎么面对aqua的她，心里还是感到了一阵慌乱，像是逃跑一样回到了自己的家，因为疲倦躺上床之后就直接昏睡了过去，但半夜又恢复了清醒，也许是折磨也说不一定，在这之后自己怎么也睡不着，只能对着手机里那个人的名字发愣了一个晚上，思考了一个晚上，却怎样都无法到进行下一步。

也许不爱多想只是因为害怕，但害怕却是多想之后才会产生的情绪。

因为喜欢所以会害怕，因为喜欢才会有所顾忌。

人有时候做出的选择还需要一瞬间的冲动。

【明明这个发型看起来挺成熟的，但这位aqua小姐怎么还是这么傻】

mea依旧微笑着看向aqua，任由她晃动自己的身体，心间因为这样的举动不经意流过一股暖流，mea悄悄把口袋里的蓝色发带往里收了收。

【下次再把发带还给她吧】


End file.
